Joey
Joey is the main companion to the Player, first seen in the second level, Route 1. Joey's sprite is a Youngster that is used in Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Appears In *'Route 1' **Joey is found singing the Pokémon theme song with his Pidgey when he gets hypnotized by Team Rocket's Drowzee. Team Rocket uses Joey to command the wild pokémon to grab the Rare Candy. When the Player defeats Joey's Pidgey, Joey breaks free of the hypnotism and joins up with the Player to stop Team Rocket. His name was revealed at the end of the level, replacing the title "Young Boy" in the chat line. *'Route 2' **While looking for Team Rocket, Joey finds a weakened Rattata and catches it. The caught Rattata is used with Joey's Pidgey to help the Player stop the hypnotized wild pokémon from stealing more Rare Candy. *'Viridian Forest' **When entering Viridian Forest, Joey scares off three Pikachu named Sammy, Danny and Manny. He then gets depressed about never being able to catch another pokémon ("I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIC!"). A Bug Catcher appears and challenges him to a battle, but a Beedrill scares the Bug Catcher away. Joey soon finds some rare candy, but is carried away by the aforementioned Beedrill. *'Pewter Gym' **Team Rocket then captures Joey, as the Beedrill left Joey wrapped in a String Shot unable to move just as he caught it in a Pokéball. Brock orders Team Rocket to bring the rare candy and Joey to Pewter Gym to move along with his plan. The Player gets teleported into the Gym by Mewtwo to save Joey. *'Route 3' **After the Player defeated Brock, the tables turned against Team Rocket. While Brock battles Team Rocket, Joey sends out Beedrill; instead of helping, Beedrill flies off with Joey again, allowing Team Rocket to escape. When Joey is rescued, the Player and him separate to go catch some Pokemon. *'Viridian Forest 2' **Joey finds Pikachu Sammy and gets close to it by being disguised as a Pikachu. Joey jumps on Pikachu and it shocks him. He jumps off and throws a Pokéball at it. This doesn't work so Joey brings out his Rattata and has it battle Pikachu, allowing Joey to catch the Pikachu. *'Mt. Moon 1' **When Joey first uses Pikachu in Mt. Moon 1 , Pikachu shocks everyone including Joey and Brock , it then runs off without them before the Zubat attack. *'Cerulean Gym' **In the Cerulean Gym level, Joey uses Body Slam on an Abra, just missing because Abra teleports away to Mt. Moon. Joey then enters Cerulean Gym to see Maruto being defeated by Misty. Joey then challenges Misty to a gym battle, and his Beedrill is defeated by Misty's Starmie. Joey then thinks that Misty is working with Team Rocket. After defending the Rare Candy, Joey and Maruto follow Misty to another pool. They see Misty supposedly standing on water, until it is revealed that Kyogre is under Misty. *'Cerulean Gym 2' **When Ash Ketchum runs in to speak with Misty, Joey becomes starstruck and even offers to give Ash his Pikachu. He and Maruto then flee from Mewthree. *'Route 24' **The Player, Joey and Maruto head to Nugget Bridge on Route 24.The two send the Player across first, and on the way he/she encounters trainers that want to battle him/her. *'Route 5' **After the Player beats all the trainers on Nugget Bridge, a giant Kabuto appears, who is actually Bill in disguise. He gives the team three SS Anne tickets, and they leave. *'Vermillion City' **The team finds Vermillion City empty, leading Joey to challenge Maruto to a battle. However, their battle is interupted by the arrival of Team Rocket goons, Tom and Jerry. The two trainers assist the Player in fending off Team Rocket's pokemon. *'Vermillion Gym' **In Vermillion Gym , Joey and Maruto disappear after Mewthree attacks the SS Anne. *'Lavender Town' **In Lavender Town, Joey reappears and says that Mewtwo had had Joey in his psychic powers, then threw Joey away. He also reveals that Team Rocket is temporarily abandoning their criminal ways to stop Mewthree. *'Route 8' **After the Player joins Team Rocket, he/she and Joey head to Celadon City via Route 8. *'Celadon Gym' **As the two of you arrive at Celadon City you talk about finding the gym leader and releasing them from Mewthree's control. Celebi appears and speaks with the protagonist, informing you that it has come from the future to save its past self, who is being mind-controlled by Mewthree.The three of you head to the gym and find Erika, who accepts your challenge. Joey's Charmeleon and Pidgeotto will attack enemies, and Celebi will heal your towers' health every so often. These pokemon will not be attacked by incoming Pokemon *'Rocket Hideout' **Joey panics when he finds the Game Corner locked. After being kicked through the door by Bruno's Hitmonlee, Joey unlocks the hidden basement where the Player finds Sam. *'Pokemon Tower 1' **Joey enters Pokemon Tower with the Player, although he offers no support in battle. *'Pokemon Tower 2' **Like the Player, Joey is distracted from the discovery of Maruto by the giant Snorlax. In this part of the tower, Joey's Pikachu helps by paralyzing the ghosts with Thunder Wave. *'Route 12' **Joey attempts to wake up Maruto with a Wake-Up Slap attack, but is held back by the Player. After exiting the tower, the two of you train at Route 12 *'Saffron City' **Upon arriving in Saffron City, Joey is mistaken for an intruder and is carried away by a Haunter. *'Saffron Dojo' **Occupying the leftmost path, Joey defends a Rare Candy from you with his Rattata and Charmeleon, using Hyper Fang and Fire Spin respectively.. *'Route 15' **It is revealed in the cutscene to Route 15 that Joey lost to Maruto at Rock, Paper, Scissors; therefore, Maruto has Kyogre. In this stage, Joey's Rattata attacks the wild Pokemon with Bite. *'Fuchsia Gym' **During the intro to the level, Joey is seen racing Meowth into Fuchsia City. Along with the Player, Meowth, and Erika, he follows Sensei to the gym after being surrounded. *'Safari Zone' **Joey is seen after completing Fuchsia Gym, he volunteers himself to be the pokemon in the Safari Zone, as no real pokemon are allowed to be used. In this level Joey is used to throw Rocks and Bait at the pokemon. Team Move Set *Body Slam *Wake-Up Slap *Bait *Rock Trivia *Even though Joey has a Charmeleon, he was never seen with a Charmander or catching a Charmeleon. **It could have been his starter pokemon. However, in Route 1 he said that Pidgey was his first Pokemon. **It could be that he already had Charmeleon, but didn't use it until Vermillion City. **It could also be that when you went to train in Route 5, he captured Charmeleon. *Joey has a fear of Ghost Pokemon. *Joey thinks he is a Pokemon and commands himself to use moves like Body Slam and Wake-Up Slap **Joey is the first person in PTD to be used as a Pokemon as of the v5.6 update, his two attacks being Bait and Rock. Joey is level 35. He can't gain Exp. Points. **Joey is an idiot. **The Player is 1 million times awsomer than Joey. **Joey is a big ***** Category:Characters Category:Characters: Team Rocket